ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Street Fighter: The Movie (arcade game)
Street Fighter: The Movie is a head-to-head fighting game released as a coin-operated arcade game. The game is based on the 1994 live-action Street Fighter film, itself based on the Street Fighter series of fighting games, and uses digitized images of the film s cast. While a home video game also titled ''Street Fighter: The Movie'' was released for the PlayStation and Sega Saturn, it is not a port but a separately produced game based on the same premise.All About Capcom Head-to-Head Fighting Game 1987-2000, pg. 288 The arcade version was developed by Chicago-based Incredible Technologies and distributed to the arcades by Capcom.All About Capcom Head-to-Head Fighting Game 1987-2000, pg. 179 Gameplay The arcade version of Street Fighter: The Movie differs from the previous Street Fighter II games in several ways. The game gives a greater emphasis towards air combos or "juggling" than previous games: the player can continuously attack their opponent while they're falling in the air with a series of attacks. Additionally, players can cancel any Special Move while performing it into another Special Move. This can even be done with projectile attacks. Many of the returning Street Fighter characters feature new Special Moves exclusive to the game, such as Bison's "Electric Arc", Cammy's "Whip Choke", and Guile's "Handcuff" (a Special Move based on a glitch in the original Street Fighter II). Characters such as Zangief and Balrog now have the ability to deflect projectile attacks back to their opponent. Many of these new Special Moves require for the player to hold down a specific attack button, input a directional-based command on the joystick and then release the button. The method for grappling attacks was reversed for the game: performing the throw command while holding the joystick towards an opponent will throw the opponent to the opposite direction and vice versa. Player has the option of inputting a specific command to "escape" a throw with no damage or perform a "counter throw". However, a character can counterattack a "counter throw" by performing a "reverse", while reversing a counter throw can ultimately be countered with a "slam master" technique. Other techniques exclusive to this game include "interrupt moves", which are performed after blocking an opponent's attacks, and "comeback moves", which are special moves that can only be used when the player's life gauge is on the "danger" level. These would later return as Alpha Counters and Ultra Combos. The Super Combo gauge from Super Street Fighter II Turbo is featured in the game. Most of the characters in the game (with only a few exceptions) have at least two Super Combo moves: one that leaves a trail of blue shadows and another that leaves a trail of red shadows. In addition to Super Combos, the players can also perform a "Regeneration" move when their Super Combo gauge is full to restore a portion of their vitality gauge. This would later be seen in Street Fighter EX3 and Street Fighter III. The standard single-player mode consists of a series of 14 matches (including a clone match), ending with a final match against M. Bison. There are also several secret game modes, including a Tag Team Mode. In a Tag Team match, the player gets to choose two characters and fight against other tag teams in single-round matches, switching to the second character only after the first one has been defeated. Each fighter's ending sequence consists of a promotional still or two from the movie with accompanying text describing the character's fate after the events of the tournament, followed by the staff roll. Characters The game's cast contains most of the characters from Super Street Fighter II Turbo, with the exception of Fei Long, Dee Jay, T. Hawk, Blanka (although he appears quite rarely in Dhalsim's lab by jumping into the stage and doing his electric ability) and Dhalsim. Akuma, who was a hidden character in Super Turbo and X-Men: Children of the Atom, was a regular character for the first time in any game. Two new characters were also introduced: Sawada, an original character from the film, and Blade, a member of Bison's shock troops from the film. Arkane, F7 and Khyber, who were all palette swaps of Blade, appear as secret characters. A powered-up version of Bison appears as a final computer-controlled opponent exclusive to the game's Tag-Team Mode. While Blanka and Dee Jay would be added to the selectable cast of the home versions, there is leftover data in the arcade game indicating that Blanka was meant to be a playable character in this version as well, as there is an ending for him.http://tcrf.net/Street_Fighter:_The_Movie_(Arcade) Street Fighter: The Movie is the only game in the series where the boss characters Balrog, Vega and Bison, as well as Akuma, were addressed by their western names in Japan. The Japanese instruction card features the original Japanese names of the characters written next to the western names in parentheses to avoid confusion. The actors in the film are credited with reprising their roles for the game, with some of the actors dressed differently so as to more closely resemble their video game counterparts. While Raul Julia was credited as Bison, his likeness only appears in the game s attract sequence and cut-scenes, which used footage from the film. Julia s stunt double, Darko Tuscan, was used to digitize the character in the game instead. * Akuma — Ernie Reyes, Sr. * Balrog — Grand L. Bush * Blade (Arkane/Khyber/F7) — Alan Noon * Cammy — Kylie Minogue/Emma KearneyInterview with Art Director Alan Noon, February 12, 2007 * Chun-Li — Ming-Na Wen * E. Honda — Peter Tuiasosopo * Guile — Jean-Claude Van Damme * Ken — Damian Chapa * M. Bison — Raúl Juliá, Darko Tuscan * Ryu — Byron Mann * Sagat — Wes Studi * Sawada — Kenya Sawada * Vega — Jay Tavare * Zangief — Andrew Bryniarski Characters each had between 600-800 digitized frames of animation, for a total of 32 megabytes of graphics. Each character had a 256 colour palette, compared with 16 colors in previous CPS-based Street Fighter games, and 64 colors in Mortal Kombat. Reception According to Maximum, the game "was reasonably successful in the arcades." Next Generation reviewed the arcade version of the game, rating it two stars out of five, and stated that "Despite this digital crossover - neither brilliantly conceived nor sleepily dull - this game features the former fighting moves from Super Street Fighter II Turbo and excellent new ones ... which adds to the growing Street Fighter series' depth." Notes References * External links * * Incredible Technologies, Inc. - the co-developers of the arcade version of Street Fighter: The Movie * Co-Designer and Art Director Alan Noon recaps his involvement in the arcade game * Category:1995 video games Category:Arcade games Category:Arcade-only games Category:Mortal Kombat clones Category:Street Fighter games Category:Versus fighting games Category:Video games with digitized sprites Category:Video games based on Universal Pictures films Category:Video games based on films based on video games Category:Video games developed in the United States